The Prince (Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss)
I'The Prince' is an elephant seal monster who was the main villain from the seal version of the Shakespeare play "Romeo and Juliet" called "Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss", and any crossovers of it. He planned to marry a Capulet seal named Juliet simply out of the fact of an arranged marriage by him and her Father (who is never named), but quickly became jealous of Romeo, a male seal of a rival seal group called the Montegues. After another interfearence, the Prince banished Romeo to shark Island. After Romeo returned and thought Juliet was dead, he kissed her, and was affected by the false death magic. Then when it wore off by the raising sun, Juliet and Romeo finally reunited before the Prince tried to intervine, but a little fish stopped him by introducing a female Elephant seal (oddly resembleing a male, cause females in real life don't have the trademark nose) as the Prince admittedly went to the new female, presumably causing him to reform, and possibly the only villain who has a happy ending aside from former villains who joined the Shell Louge Squad. (But that does not mean Scroopfan plans for him to join, just saying he is one of those very rare villains that get a better ending.) In this second movie called "Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 2: A New Generation." He was there at the new beach of Verona of this second play. The prince was trying to be scaring Olivine, the daughter of Romeo and Juliet. Olivine quickly throws a giant log at the prince's big mouth very hard with a "BONK!" She also keeps choking & strangling the prince right into his neck & throat by squeezing him and shaking him very hard. She keeps throwing two boulders at that prince right into head & face very hard with a "BONK!!" Prince's nose just poped out. Olivine screams very loudly when she slides Down to the bottom of the hill from the other side and runs faster and faster, until she puts her right hand(flipper) on the rock when she catches her breath, and then she relaxed. That prince is right in front of her, threatening & scaring her, but her two friends Benny and Stephanie were very angry at that prince when they were saying. "Hey! You'll leave Olivine alone you big bully idiot!" "Yeah! You go away and leave her alone, you big bad blubber bully jackass!" The prince gasp, on what these two angry kids are saying to him, and the two pets are growling at him, but continues roaring, they ran away. Olivine screams very loudly for a help. The new mate angrily beats the crap out of her prince right into his head & face very hard with a "BONK!!" And it hurts his head & face in pain. "My prince...! How dare you should be a shame on to yourself, threatening & scaring this poor helpless little...?" Said the new mate who was really angry at that prince, she turns around to Olivine and says, "What is your full name young lady?" "M-my n-names p-p-part montague capulet, o-o-o Olivine part montague capulet!" Said Olivine who was scared to death, the new mate says what ever she knows about anything, and then she tells the prince to be apologize by saying he was sorry, she gave Olivine a Kleenex to blow her nose, and then Olivine was feeling a lot better. She introduces herself as the princess and her husband the prince, they forgive them that they didn't get many visitors here. "Yeah your majesty...! You better be apologize you idiot! Or I'm gonna tare your new nostril!" Said Benny who angrily bites & pinches prince's nose very hard with his claws, and it hurts that prince's nose. The princess ask them a question on what brings them here, Olivine has an answer & says. "We're looking for a black barracuda! He has been kidnapping someone who was there! Her name is Princess Alicia !" the new mate is saying that, doesn't the barracuda also had the only empty bucket list, that was very serious, the new mate went out to do something and then they will go from there. "Now look here your highness you big nasty idiot!" Said Olivine who was very angry at that prince. "I just don't like you when you scare me like that!" She kept throwing rocks and boulders at that ugly prince, but she misses him, finally she throws a boulder at the prince right into his face very hard, his face & eyes are getting dizzy, while his tongue is sticking in & out. He shook his head and now he was mad. He tries to warn them if any children who would cause all of this madness, and if they disturb this new beach of Verona, exiled to shark island, the terrible home of the hungry shark. They were so scared of this terrible place, the teachers, and other students from school seeing this terrible place too, they know it was that prince who did this, and this calls for an angry mob. Olivine gets very, very, very angry & upset with that prince on who did this. "Your majesty, you, you, you, YOU MONSTER!" Olivine angrily yelled at that prince, by attacking, yanking, and choking him. "You are so grounded for the consequences you idiot!" Said Olivine who angrily chokes the prince. "This is not concerned you pea brain!" She keeps choking & strangling that prince very hard. The teachers and other students are helping Olivine, her siblings, and her new friends attacking the prince by beating, biting, bonking, hitting, kicking, punching, scratching, slapping, spanking, and yanking him, while her two pets catfish & dogfish are angrily biting & scratching him. The prince was been sorry and gets hurt by them all, she told him no eating, and no chasing her mother & father, she angrily chokes & strangles the prince, and squeezing his mouth & nose. "Look how mean, nasty, and selfish you are mister!" Said Olivine. when all of the sudden, the fog like mist is coming, "I'll deal with you later you idiot!" Said Olivine who angrily slaps the prince right into his face very hard with her tail flippers, and then, she screams very loudly and runs away with her siblings, her new friends, her two pets, and the teachers & other students who were all running & screaming away. The new mate angrily beats the crap out of her prince right into his head & face again very hard with a "BONK!!" And she was so sick and tired of this from him, and also, she is so over it with him, she angrily leaves without him by kicking some sand at him right into his face very hard. That prince was feeling so shamed by saying he was sorry. But it was too late, when the hungry orcas are appearing, and then, these two just killed & ate the prince and his new mate the princess to death forever. the shark island is been destroyed again by the other one who was smashing into it, and the shark was been set free at last, and it was been chased by the third one. Category:VILLAINS Category:Idiots Category:Former villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Not completely evil Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Bullies